Geometry Dash Mod/v
v1.6 (Notion Stage) of Changes * Add Swirl! * Add maroon color * Add dual mode * Add explode effect * Add streak effect * Add land effect * Add start sound v1.5 (Notion Stage) CHAOTIC * Add ChAoTiC * Add slopes * Add level editor * Add level editor GUI * Add share level * Add rate stars * Add rate difficulty * Add like dislike * Add wavy background * Add tan color v1.4 (Notion Stage) Piracy * Add Orange * Add Space Pirates * Add breakable blocks * Add different speeds * Add effects * Add skull paint * Add Easy+ * Add forest green color * Add mauve color v1.3 (Notion Stage) of a Adventure * Add UFO * Add The Beginning of Time * Add Electroman Adventures * Add brown color * Add teal color * Add icons 21-22 v1.2 (Notion Stage) Shoes * Add mini portal * Add mini spikes * Add Rippers * Add Club Step * Add dark grey color * Add black color * Add icons 19-20 * Add Theory of Everything 2 * Add Midnight Sun * Add Blast Processing * Add Jumper 2013 * Add demon v1.1.1 (Notion Stage) of Bugs * New fonts * Bugfixes * Add teaser button * Add practice music * Add chat on each level * Add FPS button v1.1 (Notion Stage) of War * Add UltraSonic * Add sawblades * Add tutorial * Add Lethal Upgrade * Add light gray color * Add icon 18 v1.0.1 (Notion Stage) Does It * Achievement sound * End level effects * Bugfixes * High scores * Scoreboard on Google play v1.0 (Notion Stage) Beginning * Add a font * Add a launch image * Add a checker background texture * Change the backgrounds of older levels v0.9 (Notion Stage) Memories * Add Memories * Add white color * Add gravity pads * Add insane * Add icon 17 * Add square ground texture * Add HD mode * Add portal effect * Add button texture v0.8 (Notion Stage) Flowers Step * Add Clutterfunk * Add Popping Flowers * Add xStep * Add ball * Add achievements * Add light blue color * Add blue color * Add navy blue color * Add aqua color * Add indigo color * Add purple color * Add lavender color * Add magenta color * Add pink color * Add orange color * Add salmon color * Add peach color * Add olive color * Add mustard color * Add yellow color * Add icons 5-16 * Add practice color achievements * Add normal icon achievements v0.7 (Notion Stage) Can't Let Cycles Machine * Add Can't Let Go * Add Cycles * Add Time Machine * Add mirror portals * Add harder v0.6 (Notion Stage) Electro Force Ghost * Add Electrodynamix * Add Hexagon Force * Add upside down portals * Add Polargeist * Add Secret Levels * Add Star Counter * Add colors * Add dark green color * Add green color * Add light green color * Add cyan color * Add 4 icons v0.5 (Notion Stage) Theory of Base Knowledge * Added Base After Base * Added difficulty rankings * Added easy * Added normal * Added hard * Added Theory of Everything * Added YBs v0.4 (Notion Stage) Jumper * Added Jumper * Added jumper music * Added COMING SOON! v0.3 (Notion Stage) Finisher * Added Practice Mode * Added checkpoints * Added Reverse Mode * Added reversed music * Added Exponential Mode * Added faster and higher pitched music v0.2 (Notion Stage) Fixer-Upper * Added 3 Coins * Added Artifacts * Added Logo * Added version sign * Added title screen blocks v0.1 (Notion Stage) Pioneer * Added Stereo Madness * Added Back on Track * Added Dry Out * Added block mode * Added YGBs * Added backgrounds * Added music * Added soundtrack download button NOTION - Putting pen to paper; Figuring out ideas MOTION - Beginning actual programming and modding POTION - Adding something that changes gameplay; E.g: A new mode like ball or UFO EMOTION - Adding cosmetic details; adding "emotion" LOCOMOTION - bugfixes; PROMOTION - Major Update. PRENOTION - Planned update. Category:Geometry Dash Mod